The Rise and Fall of WCW
The Rise and Fall of WCW is a DVD release from World Wrestling Entertainment. The DVD features the history of World Championship Wrestling. It was released on August 25, 2009. Disc 1 *1. Jim Crockett Promotions *2. Georgia Championship Wrestling *3. Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling *4. Black Saturday *5. The Expansion *6. Crockett Sells to Turner *7. Greatest Talent in the World *8. New Management *9. Bill Watts Era *10. Bill Shaw Hires Eric Bischoff *11. Hulk Hogan Arrives *12. Nitro Debuts *13. nWo *14. Cruiserweights *15. Goldberg *16. WCW Ratings Champ *17. Celebrities *18. Goldberg vs. Hogan *19. Mistakes Begin *20. Vince Russo *21. A Corporate Merger *22. McMahon buys WCW *23. Legacy of WCW Bonus Features *Lost in Cleveland *Bill Watts Defends Himself *Spam Man *The Origin of Goldberg *Bischoff Gives Away RAW Results Disc 2 *$1,000 Challenge Match - Ric Flair vs. Magnum T.A. :NWA World Championship Wrestling June 15, 1985 * Sting, Lex Luger & Barry Windham vs. Ric Flair, Arn Anderson & Tully Blanchard (w/ J.J. Dillon) :The Main Event April 3, 1988 *United States Championship Match - Dusty Rhodes vs. Barry Windham :Great American Bash July 10, 1988 *NWA World Heavyweight Championship Match - Ric Flair vs. Ricky The Dragon Steamboat :Chi-Town Rumble February 20, 1989 *The Rock 'n' Roll Express vs. The Midnight Express :WrestleWar February 25, 1990 *NWA United States Tag Team Championship Match - The Midnight Express vs. The Southern Boys :Great American Bash July 7, 1990 *WCW World Tag Team Championship Match - The Steiner Brothers vs. Sting & Lex Luger :SuperBrawl May 19, 1991 *WCW World Heavyweight Championship Match - Sting vs. Big Van Vader :Great American Bash July 12, 1992 *WCW International World Heavyweight Championship Match - Rick Rude vs. Sting :Spring Stampede April 17, 1994 *WCW World Heavyweight Championship Match - Ric Flair vs. Hulk Hogan :Bash at the Beach July 17, 1994 Disc 3 *WCW World Heavyweight Championship Match - Ric Flair vs. The Giant :Nitro April 29, 1996 *WCW Cruiserweight Championship Match - Rey Mysterio Jr. vs. Dean Malenko :Clash of the Champions XXXIII August 15, 1996 *WarGames match - Team WCW- Sting, Lex Luger, Ric Flair & Arn Anderson vs. Team nWo - Hollywood Hulk Hogan, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall & a Mystery Partner :Fall Brawl September 15, 1996 *WCW United States Championship Ladder Match - Syxx vs. Eddie Guerrero :Souled Out January 25, 1997 *WCW United States Championship No Disqualification Match - Eddie Guerrero vs. Dean Malenko :Uncensored March 16, 1997 *WCW Cruiserweight Championship Title vs. Mask Match - Chris Jericho vs. Juventud Guerrera :SuperBrawl VIII February 22, 1998 *WCW Unified World Tag Team Championship Match - The Steiner Brothers vs. The Outsiders :SuperBrawl VIII February 22, 1998 *Diamond Dallas Page & Karl Malone vs. Hollywood Hulk Hogan & Dennis Rodman :Bash at the Beach July 12, 1998 *WCW World Heavyweight Championship Match - Goldberg vs. Diamond Dallas Page :Halloween Havoc October 25, 1998 *WCW World Heavyweight Championship Match - Booker T vs. Lance Storm :Nitro August 7, 2000 External links * * on WWE Network Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases